


working double time

by noobishere



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Ardennes trip, Canon Compliant, M/M, Thirsty Robbe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: Sander be serving looks and Robbe struggles.(a.k.a robbe vs the turtleneck)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	working double time

**Author's Note:**

> i fully blame robbe in that last scene for this :)

"Make sure you stick to the list this time."

Robbe hums absently, going through the list Amber just sent him, an arm halfway through the sleeve of his jacket.

At least there's coffee refills, he notes, already knowing Sander is going to scoff at the things Amber has asked them to buy, would try his best to go off track as much as he could just to piss her off.

"Hmm." Sander is already standing behind him, peering over his shoulder to look at the shopping list, his warmth seeping through the layers Robbe has worn, smelling fresh from the shower.

Robbe turns around, pocketing his phone, a snarky comment on the tip of his tongue, but the sight before him gives him pause. 

He blinks twice.

"What're you wearing?"

Sander looks down at himself, plucks at his Pink Floyd t-shirt. "Same thing I always wear?" 

Robbe sees his own hand move before he's even aware of it, fingers fiddling with the black fabric covering half of Sander's neck. He swallows. 

"What's this then."

"Oh." Sander backs away, trying to look at the extra collar he's wearing underneath his t-shirt, going cross-eyed. "It's kinda chilly outside. Don't wanna freeze my ass off."

Robbe hums, he has both hands hooked on Sander's shoulders, absently massaging the muscles there, thumbs scratching at the high collar. He never would have pegged Sander to be a turtleneck guy, but he thinks it suits him, the way it hugs around his neck, the way he can still see his throat bobbing behind the fabric. He tucks a finger into the hem and pulls it down slightly, drags his eyes over the skin peaking underneath, his breath stuttering when it reveals those two beauty marks that Robbe has acquainted himself with for the past several months. 

It suits him _too well_. 

"Turtlenecks turn you on, huh. Good to know." 

He snaps his eyes up to see Sander watching him, a smug smile on his face. His first instinct is to deny, but Sander looks genuinely pleased with his reaction that Robbe ends up sighing, winding his arms fully around Sander and leaning his forehead against the crook of his neck. 

Instead of skin, his nose is rubbing up against smooth fabric, a hint of detergent coming through, and he breathes that in with his next inhale, nuzzling further. He leaves kisses through the cloth just because he can. 

Robbe laughs softly when Sander breathes out a content sigh at the attention, his own arms wrapped around him.

Leaning back slightly, Robbe unwinds an arm so he can pull the collar down a bit. Once he sees skin he latches onto it, sucking it between his lips. 

Sander's throat rumbles with a pleased drawn out hum, baring his neck even more. "I should wear this more often," he murmurs. 

"Yes, please," Robbe says distractedly, too busy trying to get to more skin. He grabs onto the back of Sander’s neck, pulling him even closer, his other hand fisting the back of Sander's jacket. 

A low rumbling whine leaves his throat when Robbe remembers that Sander's opted for a denim jacket instead of his usual leather this fall. He already finds Sander unfairly hot in his oversized leather jacket, it'd taken Robbe days to be able to look at him in a well-fitted denim one without wanting to jump him every five minutes. 

Now he has to deal with _this_.

Their jackets rustle loudly as they both hold onto each other a bit too desperately at 8 in the morning. Sander is honest to god purring, his temple resting against Robbe's, fingers tangled in his hair and massaging his scalp, encouraging him to keep doing what he's doing. Robbe does get a few nibbles in before he hears someone clearing their throat pointedly. 

He pulls away from Sander's neck with a wet pop, forgetting where they are for a moment before he sees the stormy look thrown at him over Sander's shoulder. 

Fucking Amber. 

Standing hand on hip, Amber taps her foot.

"Are you guys done?"

“Not really,” Robbe mumbles, about to dive back in, but Sander, the traitor, side steps and dodges his mouth with a snicker. 

Robbe is left hanging, blinking dumbly at the suddenly empty space in front of him, before he feels Sander tug at his hand. He stumbles on his feet, trying to get his bearing. 

“Come on.” Sander grins at him over his shoulder, eyes twinkling as he drags Robbe towards the front door. “You can have me later.”

Robbe trails behind him, letting himself be dragged, eyes trained on his boyfriend.

Taking in the way the jacket hugs Sander's figure just nicely — hanging down his back, just below the waistband of that cursed skinny jeans, showing him a perfect view of that pert ass — and the fact that Sander decided to throw in a fucking turtleneck in the mix, Robbe heaves out a forlorn sigh.

He has a feeling it's going to be a long day for him.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> the actual lyric is _Working double time on the seduction line_ but that shit's too long, i'm not a fallout boy.
> 
> ~~they totally fucked btw~~. ta x


End file.
